A Tiger's Heart
by MelTheMusicAngel
Summary: Continued from my old account and edited. A story from the point of view of one of my OCs. I only own my charas. Please R&R. No flames. My first big story. Tigress has gone though more than anyone knows, things the government is trying to hide. Now, she is finally going to tell all. "This, is the story of the Tiger." Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Intro

**AaN- My first big story. There will be more chaapters. This waas the begining chaapter to aa story on my old aaccount aand I retyped it here so people wouldn't be confused when reaading it. Pleaase no flaames! Aall aactions heaard but unaable to be put in words will be simply bolded and aall noise maade by speaaker not directed aat the recording will be in paarenthesis. Aanything else will be shown by three aasterisks (*) before aand aafter it. Pleaase R&R!**

* * *

_When walking on a hiking trail one day, I came across a recorded tape. I took it home and decided to play it. I listened and found the content astounding. I typed up the information for all to read._

* * *

*** A young woman's voice begins to speak.***

Alright listeners, I'm not one to dawdle so- (Yes Kiana I said dawdle… Shut up!)

Sorry, my very annoying friend just interrupted me.

Anyway, I have some VII- Very Important Info. (Shut it, Tara! Do you want me to finish or not? … That's what I thought.) Ugh. This is what I get for letting my friends listen in on my story.

Ok, down to business.

I don't mean to sound cliché or anything but the world is in danger, and frankly, I'm sick of saving it.

(ouch! Relax! I'm going to tell them…) Ok ok, I was just kidding about the whole "in danger" and "sick of saving it" thing but seriously, there are some things you should know.

I am here to help you out, but for you to fully understand, I need to tell you about myself.

My name is Tigress. I am something of a messed up science experiment. And yes, you heard right.

I am about 17-give or take a few years because I don't honestly know… I am half human, half tiger. My mother is a- (ok fine, fine, fine.) Since we don't know how old you are, I am going to restrain myself from loosing my temper.

Anyway, point is, I have abilities that you mortals call "myths" and "fake" or maybe even "fantasy". Well I have news for you. I'm quite real.

I am known as a shape-shifter. Technically, half-human half-tiger isn't even my true form. My true form is… Well you will see.

(Jeez! Chill you guys! If you didn't want me to talk, don't make me go first.) I am so sorry about them. They are soooo annoying some times. ( **nervous laugh** I'm kidding, I'm kidding! No need to go all "psyco chicas" on me)

**clears throat** Anyway, I have had my life threatened more times than I would care to count all because I saved my life. Doesn't sound too fair does it? Yep, that's how you humans are: Super fair.

Now look, if you don't want to know about my crazy life, that's fine. Hide this tape and move on, but whatever you do: Don't give it to the police or your government.

If they find out where I am, I'm done for! Just hide this somewhere and move on.

BUT- if you want to know about all the crazy things some people are hiding from you, please listen. We need people to know about this.

***There is a pause, then the voice continues***

Alright, I guess you are interested.

This, is the story of the Tiger.


	2. Chapter 1: The Begining

**AaN: Whoop! Aa chaapter aa daay! I aam coing to give this aa try but no gaaruntees (stupid homework...) Aany waay, we aare baack with Tigress! Pleaase R&R! No flaames! I'm still new aas of yesterdaay... I own only my chaaraas so pleaase don't complaain aabout not knowing them aand I know I put them under Greek aand Egyptiaan mythology but trust me I'm getting to thaat. Now, on to the story!**

* * *

***The young woman takes a deep breath, as if preparing herself, and begins.***

You know how people say, that you should be grateful for what you have, that you should feel lucky to be where you are and have the things you have, because one day, it might disappear?

I have a problem with that statement. I loved my life. I loved my family. I was grateful for what I had. And then, Fate just had to be cruel to me. My life is miserable, because everything I loved was taken from me.

It all started when I was just a few months old. I was rolling around in the plains, my brother and sister patting me with carefully sheathed claws, while my father hunted.

I should've known something was wrong the minute he never returned. Instead, I remained naive. I rolled around, not a care in the world, until my brother lifted his nose to the air. He rumbled something to my sister, and she quickly pulled my into the little grassy area we hid in at night.

My big brother stood, tail swishing, growl deepening in his throat as he turned to face the strange human soldiers. They weren't like any other humans I had caught glimpses of when father took me to see them once.

Father had warned me of their danger. Of their longing for our soft, beautifully striped pelts. I had always been cautious. Now all I could do was watch from the safety of my sister's legs as my fierce brother faced down the intrudes of our territory.

My brother fought bravely, with more strength than I had ever seen, but the humans didn't want to fight fair. When I was that age, I had no name for the strange, shiny tubes and weird tiny arrows the used, but I now know them as Tranq guns and darts.

Jacob was down in seconds.

Somehow, they knew about Cressida and I. My sister wouldn't back down until she, too, had a dart in her back.

I didn't stand a chance.

I woke sometime later, in a cage, in a lab, Jacob and Cress fighting against their own on either side of me. My little tiger claws raked the cage door over and over, but they made no difference.

The scientists grabbed me first.

To my right, Jacob fought and roared with all his strength. On my right, Cressida was fiercely attacking her cage door, to no avail. My little tiger claws battered hopelessly as well. My siblings were quickly sedated.

By that point, a greedy looking male human in an all white lab coat had picked my up, wearing big heavy gloves to protect him against my feeble struggles.

As he carried me off, I heard a weak growl from my brother, as he watched with drowsy eyes as I was torn away from him.

It was the pain in his voice that made me attack with a renewed vigor. I mewled for Jacob as I bit and scratched. A different scientist got fed up and brought over a needle. My world spun again and I managed a deep scratch in the human's hand before I was out a second time..

When I woke, I found I was on my back, staring at the ceiling.

Everything felt weird though. My hind legs felt like they were in the wrong place, and so did my forelegs. My spine felt strange too.

Still, I took in my surroundings, noting that I was trapped in a big clear box. I was about to meow for Jacob, when some instinct made me look down.

I barely held back a scream. Yes, a scream. I knew I could talk-like in english- but the sound wouldn't come out of my mouth. I could do it, but it just wouldn't come.

I... was... a human! A cruel, filthy, polluting human! I wanted to roar for Jacob, but he wouldn't understand me.

I was about to try anyway when I heard a strange tapping noise. I only turned my head, for I was strapped down to see another human, but she was unlike any others I had ever seen.

She was young -about the age my new human body was- and had the strangest features. He hair was lime green and, despite her youth, she had tattoos of flowers, leaves, and vines going down her arms. Her eyes matched her hair, and she looked down at me with a mixture of sadness and empathy.

She mouthed, "It's ok." Somehow, I understood her language. I seemed to have plenty of other knowledge now, but I was completely focused on the strange girl.

"You are going to be ok." She mouthed, her smiling warm and trusting.

I wished I could believe her.


	3. Chapter 2

**AaN: I AAM SO SORRY. I know it took forever to get this up but my computer suddenly staarted rebeling aagaainst my writing. I didn't think I waas THAAT baad but aapaarently I aam. It might taake a bit longer for the next chaapter cuz it's aa reaally long one. I only own my chaaraas, nothing else. Pleaase pleaase pleaase R&R. No flaames, my first big story. Enjoy!**

* * *

***The young woman's voice cracked but she cleared her throat and started again***

Who knows how long I was there. After the first few days of pokes, prods, tests, and electrocution, I sort of lost track.

I discovered I hadn't lost my speed or reflexes... or my ears and tail.

Yeah. I had tiger ears and tail.

Somehow, I also gain incredible amounts of knowledge. I knew as much as if I had gone through years and years of human schooling and college.

I wanted to give up, to give in, to let go, but that girl kept coming back and telling me to fight.

She came everyday, tapping my box and mouthing words of encouragement. I still didn't know why she was there, but it was nice to have a friend.

One day, two of the security guards that always escorted the girl walked by, carrying a stretcher. I managed to look at who they were holding, and my heart stopped.

The girl looked terrible. She was incredibly pale and shivering. She was bleeding from a nasty wound on her arm and seemed to have an injury on her leg, too.

I was furious! How dare they hurt her! All she ever did way obey their wishes! She never fought against them or spoke back!

I roared and pulled against my bonds on my wrists and ankles. Somehow, she must have heard me through the reinforced glass of my prison. Her eyes fluttered open and her hand reached out, weakly touching one of my clear walls.

My anger evaporated and I watched her sadly as her guards took her around the corner. I regret to this day that I hadn't protected her better.

Suddenly, I had a reason to keep going. I planned to escape with her, to save her from this horrible lab. I also wanted to find my siblings, however I hadn't seen them since the day we we first arrived in the building. I didn't even know if they were alive.

While I plotted my revenge on the crazy humans, they were making plans of their own. According to what I started hearing, I was a failure and was not at all what they wanted. Combine that with my resistance to everything they tried to put me through, it was not long before I began hearing the word "terminate."


End file.
